1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for engaging an aircraft seat in a fastening rail of the rest of said aircraft.
More specifically, the invention relates to such an engagement system that includes catching means able to be moved between an assembly/disassembly position of the seat and a position for locking said seat in position, via a handling lever able to be moved by an assembly operator between an assembly/disassembly position and a locking position and including a means for locking the lever in the locking position, able to be disengaged by the operator via quarter turn means, to release the lever and therefore unlock the catching means.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the state of the art, the quarter turn means for disengaging the locking means of the lever comprises a disengaging pin provided at one end, with a cavity actuated by a tool provided to the operator.
However, in the known systems of the state of the art, the pin is arranged transversely relative to the catching means so that its cavity for actuation by the operator is accessible to the latter from one of the sides of the catching means.
However, it has been noted that this has a certain number of drawbacks, more specifically in terms of the accessibility of said cavity in particular when the covering, such as any carpeting, for example, of the floor of the aircraft, is relatively thick.
The aim of the invention is therefore to resolve these problems.